The game
by Xen Leo
Summary: Son diversas las causas que pueden destruir todo un planeta; aunque nadie se imaginaba que por un simple juego todo se fuera al demonio, posiblemente las únicas esperanzas estén en un chico amante de los Pikachus, una aventurera en busca del plato perfecto, una tímida ex-directora de cine y una linda súper modelo. Quizás este grupo de jóvenes sea la única salvación de PKM.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Año 2045. La fiebre por el lanzamiento de la nueva versión ultra realista de Pokémon se espera en todo el mundo, se estima que más de 2000 millones de jugadores alrededor de todo el planeta juegan este juego.

_La frase promocional para este nuevo juego es: Conviértete en un verdadero Maestro Pokémon ¡Ya!_

_**(OoO)**_

— Debido a que se pueda filtrar más información sobre el esperado "Pokémon Next Trainer" La reunión de Pokémon Company se realiza en completa reserva, según fuentes oficiales el mismísimo Profesor Oak estaría supervisando los últimos detalles para el lanzamiento de este juego, recordemos que será lanzado a nivel mundial en unos días más. Volviendo al ámbito actual...

Se apagaba la pantalla, justo en el centro del salón varios ejecutivos de la multimillonaria empresa creadora del juego Pokémon se sentaban en sus lujosos asientos de cuero, en todo el ambiente el olor a tabaco era sumamente asfixiante, aquellos señores esperaban el pronunciamiento del genio de tan espectacular juego.

— Oak, profesor Oak. Quién creería que fuese usted mismo el que nos dijera tal petición. Pero, ¿sabe qué esto nos costará casi una fortuna? —Decía uno de los hombres ahí sentados.

— Imagino que para nada fue barato —contestó el mayor e iba a sentarse a su asiento—, pero les aseguro que sus inversiones en mi juego no están en peligro.

— Por supuesto, no daría un centavo de mi dinero si no fuera para crecerlo aún más, no obstante, ¿está seguro de qué esto realmente agrade a todas esas personas que esperan por su nuevo trabajo? —Dijo otro ejecutivo mientras tragaba un soplido de su cigarrillo.

—Es muy interesante tu pregunta, yo creo que éste será una nueva revolución en cuanto a juegos se refiere, es por eso que el juego trata de convertirte en un verdadero Maestro Pokémon, pero eso lo sabremos a su debido tiempo, ¿no lo creen? Además, solo estamos hablando de la primera fase.

—Aunque hay algo que tenemos que decirle con respecto a su petición…

Y risas se pudieron escuchar, era cierto, esto innovaría la perspectiva de la palabra juego en la actualidad, más allá de ver a los preciosos monstruos de bolsillos a través de un monitor, quizás y solo quizás se pueda sentir y ver en carne propia tal experiencia.

Después de algunos minutos la reunión se había acabado, los señores aun con sus cigarrillos en mano, se iban en un lujoso jet de la isla en donde se encontraban, mientras tanto el reconocido Samuel Oak se dirigía a donde su grupo de trabajo se encontraba, cuando llegó todos sus colegas le esperaban ansiosos en el laboratorio, y aun trabajando en sus computadoras.

— ¡Hasta que al fin te apareciste! —Señaló la única dama del lugar— ¿Y, cómo te fue? ¿Te dieron el permiso?

—Pues se podía decir que se llegó a un acuerdo más que un permiso, Juniper.

— ¡Qué va! No me digas que tenemos que reajustar nuevamente el balance del juego —dijo un hombre que desatendía su monitor por unos instantes.

—Para nada Birch, el juego estará tal como lo planificamos, pero solo podremos adaptar la escena de Kanto.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Ambos profesores gritaron de frustración.

— ¡No puede ser! Qué hay de Hoenn, trabajé tanto tiempo solo para que esos señores barrigones solo admitan una parte del juego —dijo enojado Birch cruzando sus brazos en señal de indignación.

— Es cierto, me hubiera conformado con que se realice hasta el acto de Unova, sin duda ese es la mejor parte de la historia. Buuu, quiero ver a mi Reshiram y Victini —exclamó Juniper mientras se hacía bolita en uno de los rincones del laboratorio.

Y de manera nerviosa el mayor Oak veía a sus dos colegas, pero aún faltaba decírselo a otros dos…

— ¿Elm, qué piensas sobre ésto? —Preguntó el profesor mirando a su compañero que se encontraba aun absorto en su monitor— ¿Elm, me escuchas?

— Diablos, si no reajusto a Gold, de seguro nuevamente perderemos contra Red, pero ya verá de lo que soy capaz —decía mientras aún se entretenía en su monitor.

— Oye Elm, tu Gold ya no podrá ser real —dijo Birch tratando de molestar a su amigo

— Y con esto ya está, de seguro esta vez perderá… Jajá —se reía mientras asimilaba la afirmación de su tan molesto colega—. Espera, ¿qué dijiste…?

— Ya lo oíste solo podremos llegar hasta el arco de Kanto.

— ¡No! ¿Es eso cierto Oak? —Preguntó esperando una negación de su amigo, pero no ocurrió—. Aj, me voy a dormir, no me despierten por favor. Por un…

Se iba a su habitación mientras decía frases no tan aptas para los menores.

— En verdad que ese tipo adora a su Gold —dijo Birch.

— Vaya. No creí que esto fuera tan difícil, ahora solo me falta uno…—murmuraba Oak tocándose su frente, ya que el siguiente era su más fiero rival.

— Rowan, lo escuchaste ¿no? — interrogaba a su amigo que estaba mirando su monitor y tomando algunos apuntes.

El más viejo de todos detuvo lo que hacía, apagaba su computadora, colocaba su mano al mentón y luego habló.

— Yo ya perdí todas mis ilusiones cuando negaron mi solicitud, no importa si es Kanto o Johto, a mi da igual —lo decía tan fríamente y a la misma vez alegre que parecía estar regocijándose del sufrimiento de sus amigos—. Además ya lo mencioné antes, nuestra idea es demasiada cliché para poder hacer todas las escenas.

— Vaya no sabía que pensabas eso Rowan —dijo Oak.

— ¿Acaso tú no lo estás? Aun no puedo creer que rechazaran mi propuesta, era una idea innovadora y perfecta, imaginen estar atrapado en el propio juego, sin poder reiniciar la partida cuando hayas perdido contra un Líder de gimnasio, valorar las propias pokébolas que tengan, y por último no morir. Eso es perfecto.

Todos veían el asombroso monólogo del señor Rowan, en verdad que era un ser demasiado fantasioso.

— Oye Oak, le decimos la verdad…—decía Birch mostrando una pequeña novela donde en verdad sucedía todo lo que Rowan decía, en todo caso no era una idea tan innovadora que digamos.

— Pues… dejémoslo así, por primera vez en muchos años lo veo bastante feliz —dijo mirando la expresión alegre e infantil de su rival—. Y bien, ¿cómo van nuestros Líderes y Alto Mando?

— Pues ya están casi al cien por ciento, lástima que aún tenemos problemas con nuestro Campeón —decía Juniper que ya se había recompuesto de la noticia.

— Hum. Eso es un problema, por lo pronto lo dejaremos fuera del acto de inauguración, ¿y cómo van los otros Birch?

— Lamento decirte que siguen igual de inestables como ayer, ¿no será mejor retrasar por un par de días el lanzamiento del juego?

— De ninguna manera, hay varios jugadores esperando este juego, no lo podemos retrasar más, no hay otra opción, los activaremos tal como están.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Elm que ya se había despertado de su pequeña siesta con Gold— ¿Estás seguro? Si lo hacemos es muy probable que no los controlemos bien desde aquí. Es muy arriesgado.

— ¿Pero no es eso lo espectacular de un juego? El no poder saber lo que pueda suceder en el mismo, el encontrar grandes sorpresas, yo creo que Pokémon es eso. Y este nuevo juego romperá barreras nunca antes vistas, no en vano se desarrolla en la vida misma.

Lo decía con tanto fervor que unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus amigos a excepción del profesor Rowan claro está.

— Ja, y me dices a mi fantasioso Oak — dijo Rowan—. En mi opinión yo creo que meter a todos en una pseudo-escuela con la falsa idea de aprender a ser un Maestro Pokémon en verdad que eso es tonto y cliché.

—Te equivocas Rowan, nuestra meta desde un principio es saber al jugador la relación que tienen que tener con sus pokémon y más aun con sus amigos, es por eso que incluimos el modo grupo en esta versión.

—Como tú digas, pero no me digan que yo no los advertí, por cierto, aún sigue en pie que los metamos a todos en el mismísimo juego. ¿Alguien está conmigo?

Y todos se quedaron callados.

— Bien, retornando a cosas importantes, ahora Oak. ¿Qué haremos con los "estudiantes"? De seguro habrá demasiados, ¿cómo los eliminaremos?

— No te preocupes Birch, ya tengo la solución perfecta, además estoy de seguro que nuestros preseleccionados serán los únicos en aprobar esta prueba —dijo sosteniendo una carpeta con varios nombres.

— ¿Lo crees? — dijo Juniper mirando la lista y entre ellos uno le llamó la atención—, yo creo que esto es una ruleta de la suerte, no podemos saber quien podrá o quien no, no importa lo tanto que hayan jugado en sus consolas, si no lo practican en la vida real todo será en vano.

—Sabias tus palabras Juniper pero, ¿por qué tanta seguridad? — indagaba Elm intrigado por lo que decía su compañera.

—Bueno, es solo que vi la foto de este chico y me recordó a alguien de nuestro juego —señalaba la foto de ese muchacho.

—Haber déjame verlo —miraba Birch el nombre, y a la misma vez lo buscaba en su computadora—. Lo tengo —dijo mirando los logros de él en el juego—. Pues… no es tan sobresaliente que digamos, ni siquiera está en el Top 100, aunque su amistad con sus pokémon es bastante valorable. ¿Tu qué opinas Oak?

— ¿Qué? — interrogó para luego mirar la foto— Vaya, se parece mucho ¿no?

— ¿A quién? —preguntaba Rowan que se sentía excluido de la conversación.

— Pues a nuestro Red —respondió— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Ash Ketchum —aclaró Birch.

— Bueno, esperemos que logre pasar esta prueba, me gustaría verlo frente a frente con nuestro Red, bien, con esto damos inicio a Pokémon Next Trainer, colegas, estamos a punto de cambiar el mundo, aunque, no sabremos si será para mal o para bien.

Y entre aplausos de todos (a excepción de ya saben quién) se iniciaba el tan codiciado… "juego ".


	2. New game

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Nuevo Juego**

— ¡Ash, llegarás tarde si no despiertas!

En verdad que no quería despertarme, pero tenía que responder.

— ¡Ya voy Mamá!

¿Por qué tenía que levantarme tan temprano? Haber… No lo recuerdo bien, ¿colegio? No, estoy en vacaciones de verano, ¿tarea? No, ya lo hice ayer. ¿Qué era? Recuerda. Uf, no, no lo recuerdo, mejor seguiré durmiendo, espero soñar con ese Pikachu de nuevo… ¿Espera? ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Llego tarde por mi juego.

Y ese soy yo, vaya, que forma tan ridícula de presentarme. En fin, vayamos al grano, viernes 1 de Abril, un día especial para todo aquel que haya jugado pokémon alguna vez en su vida, en verdad que este día será recordado por toda nuestra generación, yo me llamo Ash Ketchum, tengo 16 años, soy un estudiante normal de bajo perfil, responsable, muy positivo, algo glotón, terco a veces, pero si me tienen que definir con dos palabras seria: "Buen amigo" O eso es lo que me dicen mis compañeros en la escuela.

Haber… otros datos importantes, pues no lo tengo, a menos que se refiera a mi vida de jugador, eso sí, detrás del monitor me llaman el despiadado Satoshi, no esperen, era despistado, si esa era la palabra correcta, en el ranking mundial estoy en el puesto número… pues, hay como 9 dígitos y varios ceros detrás de mi nombre, uf, eso desanimaría a cualquiera, pero a mí no.

Pero bueno, ya mencioné todo sobre mí, ¿en dónde iba? Ah sí, 1 de Abril, día en el que será lanzado el nuevo juego de Pokémon, y para mala suerte para mí llegaba tarde, en verdad, tenía que despertarme como a las 2 de la madrugada para hacer fila, pero ahora que miro mi reloj en mi muñeca son las 10 de la mañana; sí que no es una buena manera de empezar el día.

Y pensaba en apartar la edición limitada del juego, ese que venía con un pequeño Pikachu en su interior, pero tendré que conformarme con la edición regular, claro, si es que aún lo consigo. En el poco tiempo que tenía trataba de acordarme todo lo que necesitaba, tenía mi carnet de jugador, mi identificación, ¿y que más me faltaba? Ah sí, mi lista de pokémon favoritos, no sé porqué nos habrán pedido una lista como esa.

Me ponía mis pantalones azules, mi polera negra, mi chaleco azul con mangas cortas de color blanco, y como no olvidarme de mi gorra favorita, aún recuerdo lo tanto que me costó conseguirla; alrededor de 100 estampillas de cereales, creo que soy el único en obtenerla. Después de vestirme bajaba de mi habitación, de seguro que mi madre me debe estar esperando con el desayuno ya listo.

— ¿Ash, te pusiste los ya sabes qué?

Me detenía en medio de las escaleras, mi cara estaba totalmente enrojecida, que suerte que nadie más logró escucharlo, porque si no…

— ¿Ash te los pusiste o no? —Y mi madre me regañaba nuevamente.

— Claro que si mamá, no hay día que no me lo hagas recuerdo —le respondía. Por supuesto que me puse los ya saben que, y en verdad que era vergonzoso que me lo recuerde a cada rato. Porque… ¿Hum, qué es ese extraño sentimiento de libertad? Desde hace minutos que siento que algo anda libre. Oh oh... no quiero imaginarme lo que está pasando, rápidamente volví a mi habitación y me colocaba los ya saben qué.

Justo en este día tenía que olvidarme ponérmelos, vaya que desgracia, perdí valiosos minutos, y más cuando me proponía a desayunar, como decía mi madre: "Un niño en crecimiento no puedo irse sin su desayuno" Aunque eso me lo decía cuando tenía 4 años y ya pasó un laaargo tiempo, ya no soy un niño. Bien. Tomé mi leche y mis galletitas en forma de pokémon. Esperen, ¡eso no significa qué siga siendo un niño!

Terminaba de desayunar y empezaba a irme, me despedí rápidamente de mi madre.

Quizás tenga algo de suerte este día, si, tal vez tenga mucha suerte; tenia la esperanza en el punto mas alto, pero después de algunos minutos deambulando por la calle me encuentro con una larga fila de más de 6 kilómetros de longitud (no es broma) por lo menos no era el último, o eso creo, sin embargo espero tener la preciada copia de mi juego, porque si no… En verdad que estaría triste.

Lo único que podia hacer era esperar.

**(OoO)**

Eran las 11 de la mañana y pareciera que la fila nunca avanzaba, pero estoy acostumbrado a eso, es decir, un fiel jugador de Pokémon estaría dispuesto a esperar horas incluso años por su juego, no en vano miro a muchas personas haciendo cosplay de sus personajes favoritos.

Después de varias horas, al fin estoy a unos metros de la tienda, en verdad que estoy a pocos minutos de mi juego… Aunque.

— ¿Disculpa, pero me puedo colar?

Miré hacia donde esa voz me hablaba y para mi suerte me encontraba con un viejo amigo, bueno, no nos conocíamos pero, qué diablos, era un… ¡Pikachu! Bueno, era una persona haciendo el cosplay de un Pikachu y por lo que oía era una chica.

— No sé, la gente está siendo demasiada brusca con las personas que tratan de colarse a la fila —Era la verdad, hace unos momentos vi a la multitud casi descuartizar a una pobre persona con disfraz de un Dragonite. Si fuera en otra situación, por supuesto que le dejaría pasar.

—Oh… que pena —diablos, ¿por qué tenía que tenía que decirlo de esa forma? Me hace sentir la persona más despiadada del mundo, aunque puedo hacer algo, pero ella nuevamente habló— ¿Pero me dejarías colarme si tocas mis puntiagudas orejas amarillas? Son muy bonitas.

Primer ataque "Súper Efectivo" Y casi me da un infarto, en verdad que ese ataque era verdaderamente increíble. ¿Acaso tenía otra opción? No Ash, puedes sobrevivir a ese ataque, estás a tan solo unos pocos metros de conseguir tu juego, no te rindas ahora.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo —sí, solo diré la verdad, aunque puedo yo mismo comprarle el juego cuando sea mi turno. Estaba a punto de decírselo pero ella otra vez habló.

— ¿Ni siquiera si te sacas una foto con esta linda Pikachu?

Otro golpe Súper Efectivo, en serio que estaba a punto de ceder, sin embargo era hora de mostrar mi resistencia a esos ataques tan tiernos.

—Disculpa, pero yo…

Y ahí vi su ataque final, me abrazó, en verdad que me abrazó, ¿esto es un sueño?

— ¿Ni siquiera si estoy así contigo toda la vida?

Perdí, no sé pero me imaginaba estar con esa Pikachu toda mi vida, en simples palabras estaba embobado, siendo sincero no era por el hecho de que esa chica me abrazara, sino porque al fin podía ver un Pikachu en carne y hueso, bueno, literalmente hablando, mi historia con los Pikachus es demasiada compleja, usualmente en los juegos de Pokémon se debe escoger entre los 3 iniciales de la región a la que perteneces, por ejemplo algunos escogen a un Charmander o un Bulbasaur en Kanto, y es bastante común en el juego, pero hay ocasiones en la que te sale como opción escoger a un Pikachu además de los 3 iniciales, y yo soy uno de esos afortunados…

Pero ahora volviendo a la realidad, en verdad que me tenía en sus manos. Ella me dejaba de abrazar.

— ¿En verdad qué puedo tocar tus orejas? —Bien, bien, solo haré eso y nada más. Ella asentía, posaba cerca de una de sus orejas mi mano, suspiré, en verdad que esto no se podía hacer todos los días. Al sentir el contacto, ella estremecía su cuerpo.

— ¿Estas bien? —Caray, no sabía que era muy sensible.

—Si estoy bien, es solo que por primera vez alguien toca mis orejas —se oía bastante dulce, y por extraño que parezca muchas personas nos veían, claro, deben pensar que soy un amante de los Pikachus o esa clase de personas, ¡pero no es verdad!

Debo admitir que fue bastante agradable, y yo tenía que cumplir con mi parte.

—Está bien, puedes estar delante de mí. Pero deberías sacarte ese disfraz o los de atrás se daran cuenta.

— ¿En serio? Gracias, te aseguro que algún día me lo perdónalas.

—Claro, es bueno hacer favores a la gente… ¡Espera! ¿Qué dijiste?

Y fui engañado por un tierno Pikachu. No lo creía pero cuando me di cuenta estaba al final de la fila, y eso me pasa por confiar en un lindo Pikachu. Haciendo retrospectiva, después de que le pregunté lo que sucedía, ella empezó a gritar.

—Por favor no me quites mi lugar, te dejé por unos minutos y ahora no me lo quieres devolver… Buaaa.

Y en verdad que no sabía qué hacer, muchas personas nos veían, y algunos ya sacando conclusiones muy apresuradas.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Ese chico le quitó el lugar a una chica?

— ¡Eso es imperdonable!

— ¡Sáquenlo de aquí!

Y toda la gente me veía como todo un desgraciado, y para rematar…

— ¡Hasta te dejé tocar mis orejas y aun me sigues pidiendo más! Buaa…

Era suficiente la evidencia, aún sigo con el dolor en mi cuerpo, la gente me ve como un pervertido amante de los Pikachus y para el colmo estoy sintiendo hambre, me ruge el estómago, quizás pueda comprarme algo. Me alejaba de la fila, no era que me diera por vencido, es solo que detrás de mí ya no había ni una persona más, que curioso.

Extrañamente en mi búsqueda por comida en la plaza no había ni un solo vendedor ambulante, miraba mi reloj y eran las 8 de la noche, me sorprendí demasiado ya que ni me dí cuenta siquiera que fuera de noche. Estaba a punto de volver a mi lugar cuando una voz me interrumpió.

— Oye chico, ¿eres un jugador de Pokémon?

Miré hacia atrás y lo vi, un extraño sujeto con una gran gabardina oscura que cubría todo su cuerpo me hablaba; además que tenía un sombrero negro y unas gafas para sol aun cuando no había sol, por lo poco que vi de su rostro era hombre, tenía el cabello azul y estoy más que seguro que su bigote era falso.

— Pues sí, soy un jugador de Pokémon —le respondí claramente, aunque aún seguía desconfiando de esa persona.

— ¡Qué bien! ¿Y en que puesto del ranking estás?

No era sencillo responder esa pregunta ni siquiera estaba entre el millón de personas.

—Pues hay siete dígitos después de mi nombre.

— ¡Puesto número 7! Espectacular chimuelo, tienes suerte de encontrarte conmigo —Esperen un momento, ¿dijo 7?—. Desde la mañana que estaba buscando a una persona de tu habilidad, ven, sígueme…

Y aquel sujeto se iba, aun me preguntaba si pensaba que yo estaba en el puesto 7 del ranking mundial, y dudaba en seguirle.

—Qué esperas, ¿quieres tu juego o no?

¿Creo haber escuchado las palabras mágicas? No lo pensé dos veces, rápidamente me iba detrás de él, así quizás podía tener el preciado juego. Íbamos corriendo a toda velocidad; pasábamos varias calles, atravesamos varias bardas y casi nos muerde un perro pero eso era otra historia. Ya cuando me di cuenta en donde estábamos, era demasiado tarde para volver; él se detenía al parecer en una casa bastante sospechosa, él entró y esperaba a que yo entrará.

Al entrar, por alguna extraña razón sentía que este lugar se me hacía bastante familiar. Si, de verdad que se me hacía familiar. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso, ¿dónde está mi juego?

— Jessie, digo J lo encontré, al fin podemos hacer nuestros planes —decía el hombre de cabello azul a su compañera, mientras que un tercero me miraba con cautela.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y en qué puesto del ranking está?

— 7.

Creo que estaban hablando de mí, veía como ese hombre de cabello azul hablaba con esa mujer de cabello largo rojo y al igual que él, llevaba el mismo atuendo, y con el mismo atuendo digo mismo, hasta tenía ese bigote falso. Esto sí que era extraño, y por si fuera poco el otro pequeño sujeto al frente mío aun me miraba bastante atento, podía ver algunos bigotes saliendo de su cara, creo que se veía como un gato.

— Y bien, ¿cómo te llamas? —Me preguntaba la mujer con el bigote falso acercándose hacia mí.

— Me llamo Ash Ketchum.

— Vaya, que nombre tan peculiar, ¿y cuál es tu Nick en el juego? —Seguía preguntándome, y a la misma vez sacaba algo parecido a una Tablet.

— Pues soy Satoshi en el juego… Mm disculpen mi descortesía, ¿pero me entregarán el juego? —Por raro que parezca sentía que me estaban confundiendo de persona o de número.

— Oh, es cierto, se me había olvidado no tenemos tiempo, el barco pronto zarpará —se veía bastante preocupada— James... digo M, ¿ya le dijiste todo?

— Pues no hubo mucho tiempo, no tenemos tiempo Meow… Digo Jefe, dile nuestros planes.

Bien, él se llamaba James y ella se llamaba Jessie, vaya que era fácil de adivinar, de pronto el pequeño sujeto de un gran salto (en verdad que se parecía a un gato) subía encima de James y empezó a hablar.

—Está claro que tú eres el único en el que podemos confiar, seguro que M te dijo que te íbamos a entregar el juego —sólo asentí con la cabeza—Perfecto, Ash con todo esto eres miembro oficial del Team R…

— Espera, aun no firmó el compromiso —decía preocupado James pero, ¿de qué compromiso hablaban?

— No lo firmó, ¿M en qué estabas pensando?

— Es que no había tiempo para dárselo, ¡un perro nos perseguía!

Ah sí, es cierto, recuerdo que cuando ese perro nos perseguía un pedazo de papel se cayó al suelo, uf que suerte que no era una de mis cosas.

No lo sé, pero esto se me hacía bastante extraño, ¿en qué pensaba cuando seguí a ese sujeto? Quizás pueda huir de este lugar, estaba a unos pasos de salir por la puerta cuando el sujeto con bigotes de gato habló.

— Ash no tenemos tiempo, hay que irnos.

¿Irnos a dónde? Me preguntaba, cuándo para mi sorpresa el techo se abría y a la misma vez un helicóptero aparecía en el cielo nocturno, veía expectante, pareciera como si estuviera en esas películas de acción, sentía miedo y a la misma vez emoción, no lo sabía pero estaba seguro que una gran aventura me esperaría, quizás este nuevo capítulo en mi vida iba a empezar, cuando reaccioné, fácilmente ya estaba a miles de metros sobre la ciudad, y hasta ahora no sabía lo que sucedía.

—Creo que llegaremos a tiempo, bueno Ash, es hora de contarte nuestro plan —decía el señor gato (bueno, de alguna forma tenía que llamarlo).

¿Plan? Desde hace varios minutos me imaginaba algo semejante, verdad, creo que estoy en una de esas situaciones en donde un chico normal y corriente se vuelve en un espía y todo el mundo depende de él.

— Como ya sabrás, el reciente juego de Pokémon tiene el objetivo de inmiscuir a las personas en el verdadero mundo que ellos crearon —¡vaya no sabía eso!— Siendo honesto, detesto esa idea, pero sé que con tu ayuda, además de tu experiencia como jugador podrás desenmascarar a esos malvados creadores de Pokémon, es por eso que te encargamos que reúnas toda la información que sea necesario para que nosotros podramos crear una contra medida. Confiamos en ti.

Y todos me miraban con rayos de esperanza, seguro que nadie se negaría a esa petición si te miraban de esa forma, acepté, aunque no estaba del todo claro mi misión, digo, si soy un agente especial por lo menos me darían esas cosas que te hacen espectacularmente asombrosos ¿no? Para mi mala suerte me dieron por fin mi juego de Pokémon, bueno, no era un arma laser, pero algo es algo.

— Aquí tienes Ash, ya pasamos el juego por ti —¿Qué? ¡Pero yo lo quería pasar por mi propia cuenta!—. Fue bastante difícil, pero por lo menos ya tú no te esforzaras más.

— ¿Esforzarme más? —preguntaba— ¿A qué se refieren?

— ¿No lo sabias?— decía Jessie— Este juego es el más difícil de pasar de todos, además que tenías el reto de pasarlo antes de la medianoche, para poder desbloquear tu tarjeta de jugador, nosotros lo hicimos en 9 horas, lamento no habértelo dado antes, estoy segura que con tu nivel lo hubieras pasado en solo 1 hora.

— ¿Era bastante difícil? —seguía preguntando, no lo creía, a lo mucho yo tardaría como 4 semanas en pasar el juego y eso que teniendo a mis otros pokémon de la anterior generación.

— No te sorprendas, para ti, seguro no sería difícil. Ya casi llegamos.

— Llegar, ¿a dónde? — estaba bastante ofuscado, ya no quería ser un agente encubierto, no sabía en qué diablos me habia metido.

—Pronto estarás llegando al barco que te llevará a la isla, Ash confiamos en que hagas un buen trabajo.

¿Isla? ¿Barco? No, no me dejen, pero eran en vanos mis pensamientos, no podía escapar, en unos segundos me colocaban un paracaídas y me entregaban una especie de identificación.

—Toma. Seguro te lo pedirán cuando abordes el barco, pero pensándolo bien, estas dentro del Top 10 así que no lo necesitarás chimuelo —dijo James.

—No, no dámelo, a lo mejor se olvidan mi nombre.

En la tarjeta decía mi nombre, además tenia una foto mia. ¿Cuándo me sacaron una foto? Pero que estoy pensando, no entendía nada, y solo tenía mi ropa actual, mis pequeñas cosas que tenía en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, y en mis manos mi nuevo juego. Que peor forma de empezar este nuevo viaje.

— ¡Ash te estaremos ayudando una vez que llegues a la isla! —Me decía el señor con los bigotes de gato, y sin pensarlo dos veces me lanzaron del helicóptero, juraría que lo único que vi fue a esos 3 tipos con una sonrisa y una gran "R" en la parte de abajo del helicóptero, y aun estando cayendo en el suelo, aun no me acordaba en donde había visto eso antes… ¡Pero basta ya! Caía a 200m/s si no activaba el paracaídas, seguro que ya no viviría para contarlo.

Y lo activé, bueno, si quería causar una buena impresión, lo hice, varios jugadores me veían con desconcierto, ya el barco había zarpado, vaya que me tiraron a varios kilómetros de la costa, me deshice de la molesta tela del paracaídas, traté todo lo posible en no llamar más la atención, pero eran en vanos mis intentos, todo lo que hacía era mirado por esas personas, y más aún ya que seguía sosteniendo en mis brazos el juego. ¡Ni siquiera lo jugué!

Entraba a la gran habitación de bienvenida, ni siquiera me fije bien el cartel de bienvenida, estaba pensando en que tal vez pueda hablar con el Capitán para que pueda ayudarme en regresar a mi casa. Estaba hambriento y cansado; lo único que quería era dormirme en mi cómoda cama, pero de pronto un mozo me llamó la atención.

— ¿Disculpe joven, me puede presentar su tarjeta de jugador?

¿Y que más podía salir peor? Sabía que no era un jugador de gran envergadura, pero por lo menos me divertía con el juego, no tuve más opción, mejor era decir la verdad, estaba a punto pero de pronto una pequeña tarjetita se cayó de mi mano.

El mozo lo alzaba.

—Disculpe, pero yo en verdad no soy un…

—Mil disculpas señor Ketchum, no fue mi intención molestarle, vera usted que entre tanta gente es muy difícil reconocer a espectaculares jugadores del Top 10 mundial, por favor acompáñame a su comedor, solo para usted claro está.

Y veía como aquel hombre hacia una reverencia, y esta era la única oportunidad de decir un no, era simplemente un no, pero no salía de mi boca, estoy seguro que me arrepentiré más tarde. Entre varios murmullos de la gente podía oír mi nombre, ya no era un mentiroso, desde ahora era un impostor, entre toda esa cantidad de ojos, no sabía que una persona me miraba con mucha atención y enojo a la misma vez.

Tan solo quería jugar un…

**Nuevo juego de Pokémon.**


	3. Two players?

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Ranking Mundial **

Durante más de diez años el actual Top Ten no ha sufrido cambios en sus miembros, se dice que aquellos jugadores son los únicos que hicieron llegar a sus Pokémon hasta el nivel 100, prácticamente una tarea casi imposible en el juego. Sus identidades en el mundo real aún son desconocidas, pero finalmente el nombre de uno de ellos fue revelado, conocido como Phantom, el actual poseedor del puesto 7 es conocido por su frialdad y crueldad a la hora de tener una batalla, llegando a veces incluso a matar a los pokémon de sus oponentes… Él es… Ash Ketchum.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Dos jugadores?**

Sentía que cada mirada de esa gente era puesta en mí, apenas movía un dedo y ya se escuchaban varios murmullos. Me rascaba la cabeza una vez mas con nerviosismo, estar en una elegante mesa acompañado de nada menos del Capitán del Santa Ana era todo un honor; o eso creía, al parecer el Capitán era el halagado por mi presencia, no todos los días te encuentras con un jugador del Top Ten en tu nave. ¡Bien! Lo sé, era todo un desgraciado, seguía aún fingiendo mi falsa identidad, pero era demasiado tarde para retroceder, seria Phantom hasta nuevo aviso, quizás hasta mañana.

Pero volviendo a mi actual situación, me encontraba cenando a lado del Capitán y varios miembros importantes del navío, los mozos se aglomeraban cerca de nosotros esperando nuestras peticiones, por lo menos tendría una cena de 5 estrellas, pero aquellas miradas furtivas en mí eran molestas, no me sentía tranquilo, sabía perfectamente cómo me nombraban… Asesino.

Uh, de repente sentía que mi cuerpo se estremecía, _"Así que soy un asesino"_ Lo pensé por unos segundos, conocía por rumores que Phantom era un sádico en las batallas contra otros jugadores, incluso hasta mataba sin piedad a sus contrincantes; de ahí su tremenda popularidad y miedo hacia él o ella.

Miré a mí alrededor y las miradas acusantes desaparecían rápidamente, pero cuando otra vez mi vista retornaba a la mesa, regresaban más desafiantes que nunca. _"Quisiera por lo menos que me dejaran comer en paz" _Ah…

Ok, después de algunos minutos el Capitán se despedía de mí con un apretón de manos, agradecía el gesto con una sonrisa, y… ahora estaba sólo, aunque no tan sólo, tenía como acompañantes a todos esos jugadores. No tenía otra alternativa; lo mejor era irse con bastante sigilo. Si he de destacarme por algo; eso sería mi increíble habilidad con las artes ocultistas, no obstante me olvidé mis implementos de mago. Así que… Salí con todas mis fuerzas de ahí, corrí a más no poder; era extraño que el denominado Phantom se comportara así, pero no tenía otra alternativa, lo más sensato que podía hacer era por lo menos mantener oculta mi identidad, ¡bien! Ya todos sabían en este barco, sin embargo una vez que llegue a… Eh ¿Hacia dónde vamos? Estaba a centímetros de salir del gran salón cuando me hice esa pregunta, sabía que iba hacia una isla… pero, ¿cuál? Y mientras me preguntaba porque no había preguntado eso al Capitán sentía una mirada iracunda dirigida hacia mí. Era demasiada amenazante.

Era tan insensible a ese tipo de cosas que recién lo noté ya cuando esa chica estaba a centímetros de mi rostro. Cuando volvía a la realidad me sorprendí demasiado, tanto que por descuido acorte aún más la distancia entre nosotros, veía como esos luceros celestes brillaban con mucha intensidad quizás por nuestra cercanía El rostro de aquella chica de cabello miel se volvía rojo y su peculiar sombrero rosa con un cintillo negro en el medio temblaba por el nerviosismo de la chica, eso fue todo lo que pude observar; antes que ella velozmente se alejara de mí.

—Así que de esta forma te comportas Phantom —dijo estando a un par de metros lejos de mí —, y yo pensando ser misericordiosa contigo, ¡ahora no tendré compasión contigo!

No comprendí absolutamente nada, ¿es que acaso conozco a esta chica? ¡Oh sí! Seguro piensa que soy Phantom, lo mejor será explicar que no lo soy antes de que se equivoquen.

—Disculpa, pero yo no soy P… — ¡¿Y en qué diablos estaba pensando?! ¡Casi digo toda la verdad! Estaba a segundos de que toda esta historia se cayera a un abismo sin fin. Qué bueno que no lo hice, mi limpiaba el sudor de la frente, suspiré y nuevamente hablé —. Hola —era muy sencillo mi saludo a la extraña chica.

Sin embargo tan pronto como dije hola ella respondió:

"¡No seas amable conmigo Phantom! Sé por demás que intentas pasar por desapercibido por aquí, ¡eso no funcionará conmigo!" Realmente no entendía por qué se comportaba tan brusca. Nuevamente me rasqué la cabeza, estar en este tipo de situación era bastante extraño y peculiar. Suspiré y finalmente decidí hablar.

—Disculpa si alguna, alguna vez hice algo malo contigo, lo lamento… este… ¿Cómo te llamas? —paré por un instante, no sabía el nombre de aquella chica.

Pasaron algunos segundos en completo silencio, no sé, pero la mirada iracunda de ella junto con su… ¡Oh! ¡Tiene la consola portátil, quiero jugar! En unos segundos imaginaba cómo estaría jugando con esa codiciosa portátil azul en mis manos, yo en mi casa tengo la versión de sobremesa. Desde que el juego salió a la venta, ésta tenía su propia consola propia, y, aunque jugar Pokémon era lo mismo en cualquier lugar, era muy distinto para las poco más de 10.000 personas que tenía la versión de bolsillo, sólo la elite tenía el lujo de jugarlo a placer.

Mientras por alguna rarísima razón empezaba a babear (y no es broma) Ella alistaba su ataque final.

—Primero, quieres saber mi nombre, segundo, empiezas a ignorarme con tu cara llena de baba. ¡Basta! ¡Te reto a una batalla oficial ahora mismo! —decía mientras me apuntaba con su dedo.

Reaccioné en ese mismo instante, ¿dijo batalla? Ahora sí que estaba en aprietos, caía lentamente al suelo de la impresión, una batalla oficial indicaba un combate pokémon completo; es decir un 6 contra 6. En otras circunstancias aceptaría el reto sin ninguna demora, no obstante había un diminuto problema. ¿Y mis pokémon? Phantom sería un completo extraño ante las millones de personas que jugaban el juego sino fuera por el tremendo pokémon que tenía, para nada era sencillo tener en tu equipo un Articuno.

Si competiría en este mismo instante, rápidamente descubrirían mi identidad; basta decir que en las batallas de elite tus compañeros deben tener por los menos un nivel mínimo de 90, sencillamente yo apenas tenía un pokémon nivel 81 (y eso que jugué desde que nací el juego).

No salieron las palabras, me quedé totalmente paralizado, la chica al frente mío, esperaba una respuesta mientras que en su consola portátil alistaba su equipo.

La gente empezaba a reunirse alrededor de nosotros; una batalla iniciaría en unos segundos. Sin embargo eso no lo podía permitir, ajusté mi gorra y hablé lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—No puedo aceptar tu reto —repliqué a su respuesta, me levanté e iba a irme sin armar ningún alboroto. Creo que no fue una manera cortes de despedirse.

Tan pronto como me abría espacio entre la multitud de jugadores, sentí cómo fugazmente era empujado hacia atrás.

— ¡Así que piensas huir como todo un cobarde Phantom! —Gritó—, jamás te perdonaré por lo que hiciste a mi amiga.

Me aquejaba un pequeño dolor en la muñeca de mi mano, ella fuertemente me sujetaba, la miré directamente a los ojos, ella trataba de limpiarse las pequeñas gotas cristalinas que querían salir de sus ojos. Quería saber lo que sucedía con ella; de pronto dejó de agarrarme y nuevamente habló.

—Si eres todo un jugador de Pokémon aceptaras mi reto, será todo o nada, si yo gano dejaras a todos tus pokémon y te iras inmediatamente de aquí, pero si yo pierdo… si yo pierdo, harás lo que sea conmigo… Pero yo no perderé, ¡eso te lo aseguro!

Oía cada palabra que salían de sus labios, estaban llenos de determinación parecería como si ella sola arrasaría a todo el mundo si así lo deseara. Pero aun así no podía arriesgarme antes de llegar a mi destino, nuevamente retrocedí a su reto. Me iba.

—No te iras de aquí, hasta que pelees conmigo —sujetaba mi brazo otra vez—. Aun si tengo que agarrarte así toda mi vida. ¿O acaso huiras como todo un cobarde?

Giré mi cabeza para ver su expresión, esta vez fui yo el que miro con los ojos desafiantes; en ese momento caí en su juego.

—Oigan todos, ¡Phantom es un cobarde! —vociferaba.

Uno de mis grandes defectos era que me sobre exaltaba demasiado cuándo me decían cobarde, ¡por qué yo no lo era!

—Acepto tu reto —le dije lleno de valentía, aun si fuera con mi único pokémon nivel 81 yo así le haría frente. —Espero que estés preparada.

—Yo siempre lo estuve, no tendré compasión contigo, que empiece la lucha.

Se alejaba unos cuantos pasos de mí para así tener espacio de manejar su portátil, sin duda ésta será una pelea muy difícil para mí, pero yo sé que lo iba a ganar, estaba bastante seguro, si, muy seguro que raramente tendría otra vez esa valentía que inundaba todo mi cuerpo ese día, ¿pues… como lo digo?

— ¿Eh? ¿No tendrás por si acaso otra portátil para mí? — ¡Era la verdad! No tenía ninguna consola a disposición para liberar a mis pokémon, creo que no era mucho preguntar si ella tenía uno extra que me prestara, ¿no?

Para mi sorpresa todos cayeron de la impresión, ¿es que acaso hice una broma? La chica al frente de mí también se cayó y, luego rápidamente me recriminó.

— ¿¡Pensabas pelear sin llevar una portátil?! ¿No me digas que eres un novato? —estaba a centímetros de mi cara con una expresión para nada agradable. Fue ahí que notó algo extraño—. Tus ojos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué tienen mis ojos? —pregunté.

—No son los mismos de cuando te vi — ¿ella me vio? O mejor dicho, ¡ella vio a Phantom! Estoy en problemas— En la última reunión no pude ver tu rostro, ¡pero estoy segura que esos no son tus ojos!

Y estaba a segundos de ser descubierto. Rápidamente mi cara delataba cierto nerviosismo, y no, no era por la cercanía entre nuestros rostros.

—N-No digas esas cosas, mis ojos siempre fueron cafés —traté imperiosamente de salir de este aprieto, sin embargo cometí un error.

—Ya veo, que curioso que ahora tus ojos sean cafés y no negros como en la reunión —yo mismo me ate la soga al cuello—. Dime una cosa, ¿me puedes decir la información que recibimos por parte del profesor Oak?

K.O. Ella de su cartera rosa sacaba un sobre blanco, esperaba que yo haga lo mismo, tragué algo de saliva, no tenía otra opción disimulaba sacar esa carta de mi bolsillo, ya sabía que no lo tenía. Todo terminó.

***Flash* *Flash***

Las centellas que despedían esa cámara casi me dejan ciego, un chico con su cámara en mano nos sacaba una foto, o mejor dicho le sacaba una foto a ella.

—Como siempre te ves bien Serena —él se acercaba—. Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero ya sabes que no puedo resistirme a sacarte una foto cuando te veo, y menos cuando estás coqueteando con otro jugador.

¿Ah? De alguna manera había sido salvado por ese chico, me intrigaba su actitud hacia Serena. Eh… ya sé su nombre, creo haberlo escuchado en alguna parte, haber recuerda, recuerda…

— ¡Yo no lo estaba coqueteando! —rápidamente Serena trataba de dejar bien en claro a su amigo que ella no estaba haciendo eso—. Yo con él… ¡JÁMAS!

Pues, creo que me despreciaron de alguna manera.

—Está bien Serena, sólo fue una broma, al fin y acabo ya sé quién te gusta —ese tipo en verdad que sabía cómo molestar a Serena, ella rápidamente se cubrió su rostro con su sombrero para tapar su repentino sonrojo.

—P-Por cierto, ¿él vino con ustedes? —Claramente ella estaba interesado en ese alguien. Y de algún modo yo estaba siendo totalmente excluido, no sé si sentirme feliz o triste.

—Oh si, debe de estar hablando con el Capitán ahora mismo —mencionó él.

Tan rápido como él dijo el lugar de ese alguien; Serena rápidamente se alejó de nosotros, estaba salvado. Lo mejor era irse, pero él me interrumpió.

—Vaya Phantom, es algo básico que un jugador de tu elite siempre traiga consigo su portátil. En verdad que hiciste el ridículo.

No sabía que responderle, de alguna forma estaba agradecido con él. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era responderle con cortesía.

—Creo que tienes razón, la próxima no lo olvidaré —dejamos de hablarnos por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente decidí irme— Bueno, será mejor que me retire, mañana seguro me espera un día muy estresado.

—Si es que tienes oportunidad de no ser atrapado —se iba en dirección opuesta al mío.

Me detuve por completo, parecería que ya suponía quién era yo, no lo sabía, pero ya a estas alturas de la noche ya nada me importaba, mañana seguro iba a averiguar ciertas cosas, lo mejor era irse a dormir. Sin embargo había un problema. ¿Dónde iba a dormir?

**(OoO)**

Estaba preparado para dormir en una de las tantas banquetas de la proa del Santa Ana y digo que estaba, porque justo cuando me disponía a dormir en la intemperie un mozo me llamó la atención.

—Que bien que lo encuentro señor, lamento no habérselo dado antes, mil disculpas, tenga la llave de su habitación. Y nuevamente lamento por la tardanza.

Y ese hombre se iba.

Ahora estoy deambulando por los pasillos buscando la dichosa habitación, en la llave plateada se nota claramente el número 202. Haber, 199, 200, 201 y… 202. Finalmente lo encontré, estaba bastante cansado, gire la perilla de la puerta y entré lo más rápido que pude, lo que más quería hacer era dormir en una cama cómoda esta noche. Ni siquiera noté las maletas que estaban tiradas en el piso.

Me abalancé de un salto sobre la cama boca abajo ni siquiera iba a cubrirme con las sabanas, ya cuando mis ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse una prenda rosada llamó mi atención, no le di mucha importancia, pensé que se trataba de un pañuelo o algo así, sin embargo me di cuenta que ésta tenía la forma de un triángulo, Ok, el pañuelo debe estar doblado en un triángulo, no debo darle más vueltas al asunto, ¿y si me equivoco? La intriga me carcomía. ¡Está bien! Estoy seguro que es un simple pañuelo, estaba tan seguro que lo recogí entre mis manos, y…

¡No puede ser! Es… Es, bueno algo que usan las chicas, y no era la única prenda que estaba ahí, había un short azul, una camiseta blanca… un chaleco negro… una gorra blanca con distintivos rosados y un… s.o.s TEN, ¡qué también era rosado! ¿Por qué diantres lo describo tan a la perfección?

Me quedé nuevamente paralizado, no sabía qué hacer, seguramente no lo había notado antes porque salté sobre la cama y todas esas prendas se cayeron al suelo. Uh.

No había tiempo para reaccionar, como todo un demonio trataba de ponerlo todo en su lugar con apuro, sin embargo la puerta de otra habitación se habría, me quedé quieto. Y solo vi a una chica con solo una bata blanca que cubría su cuerpo, seguramente habría estado en la ducha.

Nos miramos fijamente, curiosamente yo levanté el brazo derecho y ella hizo lo mismo. Di tres vueltas sobre mi eje y ella hizo lo mismo. Caray, en verdad que estaba bastante aturdido porque ni yo mismo sabía lo que hacía, finalmente cuando estiré el brazo izquierdo todo se destruyó, en mi mano aun sostenía el "pañuelo" rosado.

Fue ahí cuando ella gritó.

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento… Lo sien…

Fui arroyado por un camión o eso parecía, la verdad es que ella salió tan rápido que tardé unos minutos en recomponerme, y salía de la habitación, claro que antes dejé el pañuelo en su lugar.

**(OoO)**

Busqué por más de varios minutos y no pude hallarla, me preocupaba su salud ya que ella solo tenía puesta esa bata, y realmente hacia frio afuera del navío, espero que no se haya resfriado, eché un último vistazo en la proa, para mala suerte aun no la encontraba. Pensé que quizás haya regresado a la habitación, espero que sea así. Mientras bajaba hacia los pasillos el mismo mozo que me entregó la llave venia hacia mí.

— ¿Señor, qué hace usted fuera de su habitación? Será mejor que le acompañe a su cuarto, por favor sígame.

Obedecí a lo que decía, mientras caminábamos le pregunté sobre la habitación.

—Disculpe, pero la habitación que me entrego ya estaba ocupada.

—Oh, lo siento por causarle inconvenientes; no se volverá a repetir, sabrá usted que no hay muchos camarotes en el Santa Ana, lo único que podemos hacer es dar privilegios a jugadores de su rango señor. No se preocupe, la señorita hospedada antes de usted, fue informada de su llegada, de seguro ya habrá abandonado su cuarto.

¿Privilegios? Realmente yo no merecía eso, me sentí mal, porque básicamente robé a alguien su cuarto.

— ¿Pero que se hará con los jugadores que no tengan un camarote?— me incomodaba saber que había varias personas sin una habitación, por lo que sé solo hay 250 habitaciones, pero cuando estaba en el comedor fácilmente había el doble de personas que de cuartos. Esperaba que se haya hecho algo. Pero…

—Ya llegamos a su habitación, que tenga un buen descanso señor.

Era fácil adivinar que estaba en lo correcto. Ni siquiera abrí la puerta de la habitación, esta clase de injusticias en verdad que no me gustaban, me hinqué en el piso y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer, ya había buscado por todo el barco y no la pude encontrar. Quizás haya encontrado otro lugar, no lo sé. Aun si así fuera yo de ninguna manera entraría a dormir, me quedaría aquí toda la noche…

***Achu* *Achu***

Oía a alguien estornudar, miré hacia la derecha y la divisé a ella, se ocultaba detrás de la pared del pasillo que giraba hacia la izquierda, rápidamente me aproximé hacia ella, pero tan pronto como lo hice se escapó. Me confundí, retorné a donde estaba antes, no entendía lo que pasaba. Y como si fuera un "deja vu" ella regresaba a su posición, oculta detrás de la pared.

Esta vez no lograría escapar de mí.

— ¡Por favor espera! —grité, pero ella se alejó nuevamente.

¿Qué le sucedía? ¡Pero claro! ¡Qué tonto que soy! ¿Quién se acercaría a alguien que estuvo hurgando sus cosas? Deber pensar que soy todo un asaltante perver… Eh, mejor lo paro ahí.

Lo medité por unos instantes hasta que se me cruzó una idea, sabía que ella me miraba; si ella si alejaba de mí, lo mejor sería hacer lo opuesto, entré por un momento a la habitación, después de unos segundos salía, dejé la llave a la vista de todos y coloqué un pedazo de papel en la pequeña abertura de la puerta.

Finalmente me iba. _"Estoy seguro que lo hará"_ Antes de abandonar los pasillos miré hacia atrás y tal como lo pensé, ella se acercó al camarote, recogió la llave del piso y creo que leyó la pequeña nota que le dejé. Lo último que vi fue ver que ella jugaba con su largo cabello castaño, para luego suspirar y entrar a su cuarto.

"_Yo dormiré tranquilamente en una banqueta de la proa" Fue lo último que pensé_

**(OoO)**

¿Dormir tranquilamente? ¿Por qué pensé eso? El frio era mortal, creo que ya perdí la sensibilidad en mi brazo derecho y pierna izquierda, espero poder sobrevivir la noche. Uh. Espero que por lo memos ya pronto amanezca, cuando miro el reloj de mi brazo eran las 2 de la mañana, sí que hay un laaaaargo recorrido, me acurrucaba más, parecía tener la forma de un bolita que pronto se congelaría.

Cuando susurraba cosas sin sentido, algo golpeó mi cabeza, no le di tanta importancia, es más, me sorprendía que aun pueda sentir la cabeza. Pero luego de otros segundos, otra cosa golpeó mi cabeza. Esta vez tuve que levantarme, para ver lo que sucedía, había al parecer dos bolitas de papel, me acerqué un poco para recogerlos mientras me abrazaba a mí mismo.

Me sorprendí que estuviera algo escrito en esos trozos de papel.

"_Muchas gracias, no me importaría compartir el cuarto contigo"_

¿Ah? La verdad es que no puedo aceptarlo, por pura curiosidad también leí el otro trozo.

_Por favor apúrate, o te congelaras._

Volteé rápidamente la cabeza, para encontrarme con ella, que intentaba nuevamente lanzarme otra bola. La detuve con la mirada, mientras que ella se ocultaba.

Sinceramente no aceptaría su propuesta, no, de ninguna manera. Si, debo de ser muy firme.

Pero luego de ser "ametrallado" por ella que a cada rato me lanzaba esos papeles, no tuve otra opción que rendirme, ¿por qué pienso que esto ya lo hice antes? No lo sé, pero queda en claro que no lo hago porque yo quiera, lo hago porque son las 3 de la mañana y ella aún sigue despierta. Vaya, no sé lo que digo.

En fin, no debo preocuparme más, bajaba otra vez, debo decir que ella me miraba a cada rato, iba 7 pasos más adelante que mí; ya cuando ella estaba en la puerta de la habitación 202 yo respeté los 7 pasos de distancia. Dejó la puerta abierta, esperé unos segundos y finalmente entré.

—Lo siento por los inconvenientes que te hago pa… sar. ¿Eh?

Para mi sorpresa la habitación estaba dividida en dos, si en dos, por una gruesa capa de persianas, no quiero indagar más sobre el asunto. Estaba a punto de irme, cuando pude oír finalmente sus palabras.

—No te iras ¿no?

Jeje me agarró con las manos en la masa, ahora que se esfumaron todas las formas de irse de aquí no tengo otra opción que quedarme, pensaba en irme ya cuando ella haya entrado en su habitación, y fingir que dormía allí, sin embargo ella hizo un pequeño hueco la cual le permitía observarme. No dijo una sola palabra.

Con silencio me recostaba en la improvisada cama que había en el piso, ella aún seguía mirándome, estaba muy nervioso, sin saberlo antes de darme cuenta cerraba los ojos pesadamente…

**(OoO)**

El último aviso de parlante era escuchado, realmente yo no me quería despertar, seguro que hoy conseguiré mi preciado juego. ¡Espera! Eso fue ayer, demonios, y hasta ahora no juego Pokémon, limpié la suciedad de mis ojos, bostecé y… era hora de agradecer a la persona que evito que muera de frio, sin embargo ella ya no estaba, el cuarto estaba totalmente ordenado, quizás le agradezca más tarde, seguro que nos vamos a encontrar.

Recogí las nulas pertenencias que tenía, y bajé finalmente del Santa Ana, creo que era el único en el puerto, miré la hora y sorprendentemente eran las 9 de la mañana.

Uf, bien, tengo que hacer de ahora en adelante lo correcto, nada de engaños esta vez, ajusté mi gorra mientras veía pasar en el cielo una parvada de Pidgeys; lo primero que debo hacer es decir mi verdadera identidad. ¿Pero por dónde empiezo? Vaya, será mejor preguntarle a ese hombre con un Machop a su lado.

Iba a preguntarle cuando me di cuenta de algo, ¡frijoles destellantes que pasa aquí! ¿Pidgey? ¿Machop? Ah… bueno, tampoco es que me desmaye por eso, seguro que hay una explicación razonable, seguiré con mi camino, ya que…

Ouch eso sí que dolió, algo o alguien me golpeó la cabeza, ja, de seguro esto es un sueño.

— ¿May que hiciste?

—Yo no hice nada, tú lo hiciste.

Caray, oigo voces, jiji, quiero atrapar un Pikachu…

* * *

**Sé que es demasiado tarde (sin exagerar) y, aunque no tenía que regresar antes de septiembre, las cosas se dieron así. Disculparse seria vano hasta irresponsable de mi parte, pero creo que al fin me pondré al corriente con todo lo que pasa por aquí. Sip, antes de hablar de actualizaciones, lo mejor será hablar de esta parte.**

**Oh, me agrada cuando una historia tiene varios tintes que dan originalidad al argumento, yo por lo menos eso intento –creo- sin embargo, aún me falta demasiado para mejorar, diría que estos 3 capítulos son como una beta para lo que estoy preparando, y aunque yo mismo sea mi mismo crítico, siempre es bueno saber las opiniones de otros. Bueno, las acciones valen más que las palabras, fue un gusto el escribir este capítulo.**

**Nos vemos, quizás muy prontamente.**


	4. MMORPG First Part

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Pokémon en la actualidad**

A más de 15 años de la salida del primer juego realizado por la multimillonaria empresa Pokémon Company, en todas partes del mundo el juego dejó de ser un mero instrumento de diversión pasando a ser todo un deporte en varios países, y por lo tanto; en algunas ocasiones una profesión. Las grandes sumas de dinero repartidos en cada torneo regional atraen cada vez más a mas jugadores de todos los lados del planeta. Últimamente de acuerdo al último análisis fiscal económico de la compañía, se estimó que en sus arcas posee más 3000 billones dólares. Llegando a ser toda una potencia mundial y el temer de hasta regiones enteras.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**MMORPG**

**First Part**

_— ¡Pikachu yo te elijo!_

_No había tiempo para detenerme, estaba a minutos de lograr toda una hazaña, derrotar al Dragonite de Lance con un tipo eléctrico sería difícil pero no imposible. Esperé esto por mucho tiempo. "¡Pikachu, Trueno!" Las chispas salían de las mejillas rojas de mi amigo, la velocidad con la que corría hacia su oponente era aterradoramente increíble. "Yo gané"._

_—Por qué soy Ash Ketchum, todo un Maestro Pokém…_

_¿Eh? De pronto todo se volvía borroso._

—Al fin despertaste, me tenías preocupada, ¿te encuentras bien?

No todos los días tienes el agrado de ser despertado por una linda chica, mis ojos lentamente se abrían; oía las olas chocar contra la costa, el suave soplido del viento era refrescante, suspiré. Al parecer el sueño de estar en una misión secreta, navegar por el Santa Ana, suplantar a un tal Phantom y ver pokémon en carne y hueso era todo una fantasía producto de mi imaginación. Quisiera volver a soñar cuando derrotaba el Alto Mando de Kanto. Aunque…

No me percataba en la posición en la que me encontraba, la chica de coletas castañas y una bandana roja en su cabeza veía impasible mi rostro, estoy muy seguro que estoy debajo de ella. Digo, porque… Ah, mi cabeza reposa entre sus piernas.

Uh.

—Lo siento, lo siento. ¡No estaba aprovechando la oportunidad! —En unos segundos me levanté rápidamente, no quería que se formara malentendidos otra vez En ese momento pude mirar a la chica que me recogía en su regazo; era muy linda, su atuendo me hacía recuerdo a Saphire, aunque en vez del verde en el que se veía en el juego, ella llevaba el mismo conjunto pero en rojo. Lo primero que debía hacer era preguntar en donde estaba, no había por donde orientarme. Miré de izquierda a derecha mientras que ella me veía confundida—. Disculpa, ¿en dónde estamos?

De alguna manera estaba intrigado en donde había caído, supongo que me extravié o algo así.

—Pues la verdad no lo sé, recién llegué esta mañana —colocaba su dedo en su mentón tratando de pensar, aún seguía recostada en la arena de la playa bajo las sombras de un árbol tropical.

—Ya veo, ¿entonces nos encontramos los dos solos? —Tenía la idea de que estábamos atrapados en una isla desierta y que nadie nos encontraría.

—Pues creo que sí.

Si es ese es el caso, de ahora en adelante tenemos que conseguir algo de comida, además de…

—May, mira, pude atraparlo, tal como dice el Pokédex los Pidgey son muy mansos —la llegada de un niño interrumpió mis planes de supervivencia, en sus manos sostenía a un pequeño ¿Pid-get?

— ¡¿Qué?! — Grité de la impresión, y no, no era un sueño lo de estar en una misión secreta y ser un impostor de Phantom, ahora si que regresaba a la realidad, ¡qué duro golpe! Recordaba que llegué con tranquilidad y vi a una parvada de Pìdgeys volar por el cielo, fue ahí cuando…— ¡Oh sí! ¡Alguien me golpeó la cabeza!

Estaba llamando la atención de ambos.

—Ya vera cuando le encuentre, yo mismo…

— ¡No le harás nada a mi hermana! —la advertencia del menor interrumpió mis ganas de encontrar a quien me golpeó —Si le haces algo, yo, yo… ¡Voy a tener que llamar a mi papá! —gritó tan lleno de determinación que asustó al Pidgey que anteriormente había atrapado.

La persona a la que estaba protegiendo ese niño se levantó de su lugar, se acercaba a mí con algo de pena. En todo caso yo había sido el malagradecido.

—Disculpa, pero fui yo el que te golpeó con una de mis maletas. Lo siento —no había manera de que yo me enojara por algo así, y menos cuando fue ella la que me estaba cuidando.

—Soy yo el que debería disculparse, lamento por ser todo un desconsiderado.

—Está bien, ya todo se arregló.

Después, nadie habló. Me sentía algo incómodo y nervioso, puse las manos en mí nuca tratando de pronunciar alguna palabra. Mientras que ella agachaba su rostro, y hacia círculos en la arena con uno de sus pies. Era uno de esos momentos que eran eternos pero no así placenteros.

— ¿Ustedes por qué tienen esa sonrisa tonta? —La llegada del pequeño niño destruyó ese momento —. Y dime, ya te recuperaste de tu caída, ¿no es así? Entonces vete —era demasiado brusco conmigo, sin embargo entendía su comportamiento.

—Es cierto, lamento molestarlos, entonces me iré.

—Adiós.

Me despedía alegre, había varias cosas que tenía que hacer, caminé unos cuantos pasos, hasta que me di cuenta de algo—. Disculpa, ¿me pueden decir dónde queda el acto de bienvenida?

El pequeño niño con gafas, camiseta verde y pantalones cortos casi se cae de la impresión mientras que su hermana soltaba una pequeña risa.

—Lo siento pero tampoco nosotros no lo sabemos, mis padres están buscando el lugar ahora mismo, de seguro vienen ahora —de algún modo sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Si su hermano era demasiado sobre protector con su hermana, no quiero pensar cómo será el padre.

—Jeje —tenía una mueca nerviosa en toda mi cara —. Lo mejor será que lo averigüe por mí mismo, entonces ahora si me retiro, nos vem…

Justo cuando me iba, choqué contra una muralla. "Ouch, mi nariz"

—Oh, ya te encuentras bien, me alegro mucho, ya vez Calorine; los muchachos de hoy en día son muy resistentes.

—Aun así nos preocupó mucho, espero que mi hija no te haya molestado jovencito.

Mientras me retorcía de dolor, y tocaba mi nariz pude escuchar esas voces. Cuando alcé la vista juro que vi a dos celebridades muy conocidas de la televisión.

"Buenos días Kanto" Es el programa matutino que mi madre ve todas las mañanas de lunes a viernes, siempre me dice que es un buen programa informativo y educativo, y ni que decir de sus presentadores, el carisma que imparten ambos es muy llamativo todas las mañanas.

— Eh. ¿Son ustedes en verdad Norman y Calorine Balance? —tenía que estar seguro, que feliz se pondrá mi madre cuando le entregue el autógrafo de ambos.

—Por supuesto muchacho, no hay quien se parezca a nosotros —aclaraba el señor Norman.

—Entonces, ¿me podían dar un autógrafo para mi madre? Es una admiradora de ustedes — y con esto ya tenía una tarea ya hecha de las que me encomendó mi madre que haga en toda mi vida.

**1 Conseguir una novia**

**2 Terminar el colegio**

**3 Conseguir los autógrafos de Norman y Calorine Balance**

…Ya me faltaba unos pocos más, ¡y listo! Todo se finiquitaría. Subrayaba mi To do List de toda la vida, mientras intentaba sacar un pedazo de papel de mi bolsillo. No me di cuenta que se cayó mi identificación de jugador.

— ¿A quién se lo dedicamos? —preguntó la señora Calorine.

—Por favor para Delia Ketchum.

Si, cuando recibí el autógrafo de podía estar más feliz que nunca.

— ¿Por cierto eres tú también un jugador?

La pregunta del señor Norman me sorprendió un poco, digo, es también sabido que él es un gran jugador de pokémon, a tal punto que está entre los 100 mejores del mundo. Afirmé con un sí a su pregunta, me preparaba para presentarme, pero alguien me interrumpió.

—Ash Ketchum, 16 años proveniente de Kanto —estaba sorprendido que supieran eso, bueno, era ese pequeño niño que leía mi tarjeta de jugador, eh, ¿mi tarjeta? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Revisaba mis bolsillos —. Puesto número 7, en otras palabras él es Phantom —Ajustó sus gafas de manera seria mientras entregaba mi tarjeta a su padre.

Sabía muy bien que la reputación de Phantom estaba por los suelos ahora mismo, y… No sé qué me vaya a decir los señores Balance, tenía que estar preparado para lo peor.

—Vaya, ¿Calorine lo crees? —eran segundos infernales—. No puedo creer que estábamos hablando con alguien así — ¡me mata el suspenso! Cerraba los ojos—. Es un honor conocerte, joven poseedor del puesto número 7.

¿Ah? Me sorprendí un poco al ver que ambos sonreían, me entregaba mi tarjeta, de alguna manera pensé que tendrían una idea equivocada sobre mí. Que suerte que solo lo imaginé.

—Por cierto señor, ¿en donde queda el acto de inauguración? —tenía que apurarme, no sé cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente,

— ¡Caray! Me olvidé por completo. Debemos apurarnos Calorine, debemos decirle a May que se apure.

Y rápidamente ambos se fueron, desde hace varios minutos que no veía a May, Diablos, hasta ahora no me he presentado correctamente, primero fue con Serena, luego con la extraña chica del barco y ahora con ella. Pensaba del porque nadie quería saber mi nombre y solo me llamaban por "mi" Nick en el juego. ¿Hum? Desde un momento siento que alguien me está observando.

La mirada de ese niño me daba mucho miedo.

—Ya veo, con que eres Phantom, jeje, desde ahora te ganaste mi curiosidad.

— ¿Tu curiosidad? —No entendía lo que sucedía— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Tendrás toda mi atención, te perseguiré día y noche, además de que sacaré a la luz todos los trapos sucios que tengas —sí que ahora tengo miedo—. No me presenté antes, pero me llamo Max.

Tendía su mano, no tengo otra opción que hacer lo mismo.

—Me llamo Ash Ketchum, un gusto el conocerte —podía sentir que estaba cavando mi propia tumba, aunque solo puede ser mi imaginación.

— ¡Esta bien iré! Pero me llevaré todo lo que traje conmigo —la voz de May atrajo toda mi atención, en sus manos trataba de levantar su maleta, pero de verdad que era pesado, ya me imagino el peso, vaya, debería agradecer a la divina providencia de que haya salido ileso de ser tumbado de semejante objeto.

—May ya te lo dijo tu madre, son muchas cosas las que llevas. No podrás con todas.

—Yo sí puedo, ya lo veraz…Hmmp… Hmmp.

Era imposible que ella lo hiciera, podía percibir la impotencia que tenía, no lo dudé ni una sola vez, yo la podría ayudar, al fin y acabo también necesito ir con ella para que me oriente. "Yo la puedo ayudar" Dije. La cara de May se puso alegre, además de que yo también le debo un favor.

No pasó mucho tiempo. Ella estaba preparada, me sorprendí mucho cuando el señor Norman indicó que no participaría de la competencia y en vez de él iría su hija, sin embargo ella no estaba feliz. Sentía algo de envidia al escuchar las tantas recomendaciones de sus padres hacia ella, yo en cambió salí por un juego y miren donde acabé. ¡Por cierto debo llamar a mi madre! Debo encontrar un teléfono.

Aunque, no creo que haya alguno por aquí.

—May sé que estas molesta ahora, pero ya sabrás que todo es por tu bien, además, también te ayudara en alcanzar tus sueños —mientras su padre decía eso le entregaba un navegador, ella solo desviaba su mirada y recibía el aparato.

—Está bien, lo entiendo, no necesito que me digas esas cosas —estaba bastante molesta —, _además, que haré yo sola en un tonta isla —murmuró._

—Te aseguro que no es una tonta isla, ya lo veraz —finalmente sentenció su madre.

En fin, pronto nos despedimos de los señores Balance y de Max.

—Ash por favor cuida de nuestra hija.

—Por supuesto que lo haré.

Debía de corresponder al encargo de sus padres, y ahora, es hora caminar por esta selva. Me pregunto, ¿que habrá querido decir con que no es una tonta isla? Hum, seguro ya lo sabremos a su momento.

En todo el camino nadie habló, aunque yo quería comenzar la conversación no encontraba un tema para hablar, por lo que nos quedamos en silencio. Por lo que dijeron sus padres; el evento está a un par de kilómetros al este. Falta mucho por caminar. Además que este sol es muy sofocante. Veía como el cielo estaba totalmente despejado.

**(OoO)**

Pasaron como 30 minutos y literalmente estaba muriéndome, el sol estaba insoportable, y con el peso extra en mi brazo a causa del equipaje, mis fuerzas se estaban diluyendo lentamente. Me costaba seguir el paso de mi compañera, y bueno, para nada iba a pedir una ayuda o pedir un descanso. Yo mismo tenía que cumplir con mi deber. Pero… no creo que esté vivo cuando llegue al evento.

— ¿Te ayudo? —miré hacia el frente y ella estaba parando ofreciendo su ayuda. Rápidamente le contesté.

—No gracias —creo que a veces me comportaba demasiado terco como un niño.

Aun en mi obstinación, ella parecía aún más dispuesta en ayudarme, me adelanté unos pasos más para demostrar que aún me quedaban fuerzas. Sin embargo en el intento ella sujetó mi mano. No, sujetar no era la palabra correcta, más bien contacto directo, demasiado cercano. Nuestras manos se rozaban mientras sujetaban la manija de la maleta, parecía que a ella no le importaba, pero a mí sí. Estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que una chica hacia algo así, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo bien, Serena lo hizo antes, pero en ese momento sentía más dolor que vergüenza.

—Disculpa por dejarte todo el trabajo a ti, estaba algo molesta y pensaba lo que haría de ahora en adelante —decía mientras seguíamos el paso. Me causaba algo de curiosidad una cosa.

— ¿No te gusta viajar? —pregunté.

—En realidad es todo lo contrario, me encanta viajar y conocer lugares que no haya visto antes, es solo que no me gusta… —dudaba en seguir hablando.

Intuía la palabra que trataba decir.

—Pokémon ¿no? —Parece que acerté ya que ella desviaba la mirada, seguí hablando—, bueno, no a todos les puede agradar el juego.

Ella me miró algo perturbada.

—Tienes razón, por cierto no me presenté adecuadamente, me llamo May, ya sabrás que mis padres son presentadores de televisión y yo también pienso ser parte da la televisión, aunque como crítico de gastronomía.

— ¿Critico de gastronomía? ¿Te gusta mucha la comida?

—Me agrada deleitar cada plato que saboreo, es por eso que mi sueño es recorrer todo el mundo y probar todos los platos del planeta para encontrar la comida perfecta.

Rápidamente se puso mucho más alegre que antes, y, ya sabía por qué su padre le enviaba a esta travesía, era simple, May tenía que aprender lo duro que es viajar sola. Seguro ya lo comprendería más tarde.

—Ah sí, me llamo…

—Señor Phantom —cerraba uno de sus ojos de manera juguetona, mi expresión era bastante temerosa—. Es una broma señor Ash Ketchum —soltaba una risa.

—Aunque no entiendo mucho eso de jugar Pokémon. ¿Ash, te puedo pedir un favor? —continuó hablando.

—Claro.

—Me gustaría mucho que me enseñes a jugar Pokémon —podía ver lo sonrojada que estaba, trataba de ocultarlo dirigiendo su vista al cielo.

—Por supuesto, aunque te debo advertir que soy muy estricto cuando se trata de jugar el juego.

—Estoy muy preparada para lo que viene, "maestro" —me dejó perplejo esas palabras—. Ash, rápido o sino llegaremos tarde.

Inmediatamente me recompuse.

—Por cierto May, cuando pregunté que estábamos solos, ¿por qué respondiste que si?

—Bueno, este… la verdad es que supuse que era más divertido decirte eso que la verdad, ¿no es así?

—Creo, porque yo casi estaba yendo en busca de unos cocos…

Ella rió por lo que dije, no sé, pero hasta quisiera nunca llegar para así tener esta conversación tan divertida, y para ser sincero desde que comenzamos a hablar, para nada siento el peso de la maleta.

**(OoO)**

Desde hace varios minutos que observábamos anonadados el inmenso coliseo que estaba al frente de nosotros; se podía escuchar las voces que retumbaban en el interior, habíamos llegado demasiado tarde, ya el evento había comenzado.

Corrimos y entramos por la puerta principal, pasamos por algunos pasillos y al fin encontramos el escenario del coliseo; realmente estaba completamente lleno. No lo podía creer, ésta cantidad de personas era demasiada, pero que pienso, toda la elite está reunida aquí.

Para detallar lo que mis ojos veían, esto era más de 4 stadiums de 60.000 personas en una final de campeonato regional de Pokémon. No lo creía.

—Ash, ¡encontré unos asientos! —May me llamaba, había encontrado unos asientos; mientras iba; pensaba en lo que realmente intentaban hacer, cuando llegamos a la ciudad (y si era una ciudad) pareciera como si no estuviéramos en un simple isla y, suponiendo que habrían más, creo que está mal decir que llegamos a un isla.

Me abría paso entre varias personas, algunos se quejaban por mi repentino aparecimiento, pero finalmente llegué, nos sentamos mientras ahora si divisábamos mejor el escenario. Era increíble que el profesor Oak esté a unos metros de nosotros, hablaba al parecer sobre las reglas, la verdad es que no pude escucharlo muy bien, había mucha bulla cerca de nosotros y estábamos bastante alejados, mientras intentaba hacer el típico Shhhh De pronto todos se callaron.

— ¿Quién es él Ash?— preguntaba May señalando con su dedo el centro del coliseo, al parecer no estaba inmutaba como otros que tenían la boca abierta.

Cuando centré mi vista hacia donde ella apuntaba, la verdad es que inmediatamente reaccioné a diferencia de muchos. "¡Gary!" Grité tan fuertemente que se escuchó en todo el silencioso escenario, me levanté, era el único parado allí, algunos me miraron, pero yo solo podía sentir la mirada de aquel sujeto, me equivoqué de persona, no era mi archirecontra rival era aún más maduro y serio. La sonrisa del profesor Oak era visto por todos, y el sujeto de su a lado pareciera reírse de la cara todos.

Lo único que podía pronunciar era…

**Green…**

**¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?**

* * *

**Eh… Me pasé como todo un capítulo con la introducción de Haruka, en realidad no estaba planeado eso, sin embargo uno nunca sabe de lo que es capaz cuando se pone a escribir. Vaya, aun me falta escribir la parte más interesante de esto. Y bien, ya conocemos a nuestras heroínas y a nuestro impostor; me alegro de que éste capítulo se haya terminado en una sola noche, fue realmente fácil.**

**Bien, nos vemos, quizás (otra vez) prontamente.**


End file.
